


【南北车】故事和现实

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 3





	【南北车】故事和现实

吸血鬼绫x猫娘依 绫攻  
————分割线————  
住在古堡里的吸血鬼，这个算是很有名的传说了，不过这次的故事似乎和都市里流传的恐怖故事不大一样。  
某座城市的郊外有个古堡，很显眼，却从来没人去过，里面住着乐正家族，就像传说里的一样，这个家族世代都是吸血鬼。  
当然了，家族里也生下过人类小孩儿，比如这个故事主角的哥哥——乐正龙牙。  
相比能正常生活的乐正龙牙，他的妹妹——乐正绫就比较惨了，吸血鬼的习性让她注定只能待在古堡里，虽然哥哥经常往回跑，但她也不得不考虑百年后自己该怎么打发时间了。  
“喵呜~~”这大概是除了龙牙外第一个接近古堡的生物了，乐正绫见这只小猫脏兮兮的，看样子饿了不少时候，心一软就收留了她。  
然而没一个星期，乐正绫就感觉自己好像正在经历什么恐怖传说，大半夜总能听见脚步声，龙牙塞在冰箱里的鱼只剩下了骨头。  
“别装了。”乐正绫俯身抓着小猫的后颈把它提了起来。  
“喵？”小猫也不挣扎，歪了歪头，碧绿的眸子里带着疑惑。  
“啧。”乐正绫皱了皱眉头，凑到小猫脖颈处，将项圈摘下，也不管它灰灰的皮毛张口咬了下去。  
“喵！”小猫感觉到脖子一痛之后便是血液从身体里被抽走的感觉，恐惧让她它挣扎着想脱离乐正绫的掌控却只在她手臂上留下无伤大雅的红印。  
“别……主人~”终于，小猫在死亡的威胁下乖乖变回人形。  
“还知道怕。”乐正绫放开了小猫，抬手擦了擦嘴角的血迹。  
“呜~天依……天依就是太饿了…主人，不要扔掉天依……”小猫抓着乐正绫黑色的斗篷，碧绿的眼镜水汪汪的，说话的声音越来越小。  
“猫妖吗……”乐正绫捏着下巴，思考着什么，以至于忽略了小猫的话。  
“主人……”小猫委屈的声音拉回了乐正绫的思绪。  
“你叫……！等等等等！”乐正绫低头一看，顿时就慌了神，手忙脚乱地解下披风把小猫裹住。  
“洛天依，我叫洛天依。”小猫见乐正绫没有要抛弃她的意思开心地扑到她身上，虽然她给自己穿上披风这个举动让她有点不太理解。  
“额……那个……洛天依，你…你现在是人形，能不能先下去。”乐正绫有些尴尬地抱着赤裸的洛天依，虽然两人间隔着两件衣服和一件披风，但还是避免不了感觉到那柔软的娇躯。  
洛天依听话地从乐正绫身上下来，听她的命令裹着披风待在了乐正绫的房间里，然后她听见乐正绫跟谁说了两句话，之后自己就有了一些所谓的日常用品和衣物。  
古堡从此不再是乐正绫一个人的家，至少，她还有只猫。  
“主人主人，你看天依带回来什么。”乐正绫早已习惯洛天依每次跑出去玩都带回来稀奇古怪的东西。  
“嗯？”乐正绫转头看向洛天依，接过她带回来的红色纽扣。  
“不要在外面乱吃东西啊。”乐正绫见洛天依嘴角带着血丝。  
“没有，天依才没有乱吃东西，是有坏人在家外面乱转，天依把他赶走了。”洛天依一副邀功的样子看着乐正绫。  
“都到这里来了吗……”乐正绫低声念叨了一句，揉了揉洛天依的头走进自己的房间。  
洛天依歪了歪头，这是她头一次见乐正绫那么严肃的表情。  
晚上，洛天依缩在床的一边 ，另一边却不见乐正绫。  
“天依。”乐正绫左腿撑地右膝跪在床上，俯身凑到洛天依耳边轻喊她的名字。  
“唔~主人还不睡吗？”洛天依睁开眼睛，身体逐渐舒展开来，慵懒地瘫在床上。  
“想要。”乐正绫伸手抱住了洛天依，低头舔舐着她的脖颈。  
“嗯~主人？”洛天依突然被袭击条件反射地缩了缩身子，有些疑惑地侧目看着乐正绫。  
“就一次。”乐正绫的声音闷闷的在耳边响起。  
“只要主人想要，多少次都可以。”洛天依伸手回抱住乐正绫，一条腿勾上了她的腰。  
主动献上自己的唇，即使乐正绫亲自“教”了她很多次，回应的方式还是那么生疏，大概是被外衣硌的不舒服，小猫弱弱地扯了扯乐正绫的衣服。  
乐正绫暂时离开了洛天依柔软的唇，银丝消失在月光下，想要起身却被腰上的腿阻拦，勾了勾嘴角，俯身吻了吻洛天依的脸颊，再次起身脱掉了外衣，只留下里面的衬衫。  
“唔喵！”胸前的红缨突然被温热包裹，一双手从衣服下摆钻进去，抚摸着小猫牛奶一样的肌肤。  
舌头一遍遍舔过挺立的红缨，唾液打湿了薄薄的睡衣，透出些粉嫩的颜色，右手握住了另一边小巧的山峰，控制好的力度让白兔变换成不同的形状但也不会弄疼小猫。  
“唔~主……主人…”小猫轻哼着，胸前的刺激使她下意识想抓着什么，却本能地不想伤害乐正绫，环在她背部的双手只是紧握着拳头。  
“没事的……”乐正绫当然知道小猫的想法，每次做完后，洛天依的身上总是一片狼藉，自己却穿戴得整整齐齐，背后更是从来没留下什么痕迹。  
“但……唔~主人……哈…”洛天依想要解释什么，然而乐正绫好像不大想听。  
直起身子，小猫迷离的双眼，濡湿的睡衣透出可爱的颜色，微张的双唇上沾着两人的津液，喘息声中夹杂着细微的嘤咛。  
乐正绫矮下身将睡衣上推，吻上了已经有淡淡水渍的底裤，果不其然，洛天依想要收紧双腿，显然乐正绫快了一步，双手抵在大腿内侧，小幅度地抚摸。  
“啊~主人……不要……唔~”双手因为乐正绫身子下移而放在了她的头顶，双腿因为姿势原因架在了乐正绫的肩膀上，快感让洛天依无意识地抬了抬腰部。  
舌尖隔着底裤刺激敏感的小穴，感觉到小猫一下子软了身子，喉咙中发出一声轻笑，底裤湿了一片，不知是乐正绫的唾液还是小穴中吐出的花液。  
“唔~哈……嗯~”洛天依怕自己控制不住拉扯乐正绫的头发，便一手抬到嘴边咬住，一手扯住了白色的床单，快感侵蚀大脑，洛天依有些维持不住，头顶出现了两只灰色的小耳朵，长长的尾巴从尾椎冒了出来。  
乐正绫拉下湿透的底裤，瞥见出现的尾巴，腾出一只手抓住，顺着毛发一路摸到尾尖，另一边的工作也没停下，舌头先是将溢出花瓣的蜜液舔尽，然后舌尖一点点进入，花瓣舒展开来，黏稠的液体便无法阻挡地流出，没有急着满足因饥渴而不停收缩的小穴，粗糙的舌面碾过敏感的花核。  
“嗯啊~别……主人…别……”洛天依用力拉着床单，尾巴被掌握，接连不断的快感传入大脑，脆弱的花核哪里禁得起乐正绫的挑逗，很快就充血挺立起来，然而真正空虚的地方却丝毫得不到满足，稍稍抬起腰跟着乐正绫的动作扭动。  
乐正绫空闲的手指在穴口进进出出，却一直不肯深入，感觉到小猫的渴求，瞥了眼时间也不打算再欺负可怜的乖小猫了，双指抵着内壁一路推到最深处，舌头依旧不停息地逗弄着花核。  
“嗯~主人……啊~”洛天依一张口除了呼喊乐正绫就是控制不住地呻吟，腰部的动作明显跟不上乐正绫的节奏，过长的前戏和一直得不到满足的感觉早已把她推到了深渊的边缘，现在，熟悉她身体每一寸的人同她之间的距离成为了负数，几乎瞬间被找到的敏感点成为重点照顾对象，修长的双指在抽送时刮蹭过大部分敏感处。  
乐正绫抬眸看了眼颤抖着身子，呻吟声越来越大的洛天依，确信她快坠入深渊后手指重重顶上敏感点的同时，张口咬在大腿内侧，尖牙刺破雪白的皮肤，血液溢出却被乐正绫一点不剩地吸走。  
“唔啊！”所以说乐正绫真的了解洛天依的每一寸，拔高的呻吟和被紧紧咬住的双指都表明身下的小猫被推入了深渊，她给她的深渊。  
“睡吧。”乐正绫在高潮结束后停止吸血，舔了舔尖牙留下的伤口，那里便不再流血。  
乐正绫自从有了这只小猫后就很少再出去觅食，除了洛天依身体不适，但很显然，乐正绫还是最爱她的血，或者说，只想要她的血。  
“唔~主人……喵~”洛天依显然已经睡着了，然而那长长的尾巴却缠上了乐正绫的手腕，被咬出齿痕的右手无力地扯着她的衣角。  
“在这儿呢。”乐正绫帮洛天依盖好被子，自己坐在了床边，没有拉实的窗帘让月光有机会进入。  
隔天早晨，一夜没睡的乐正绫早已听到外面的嘈杂，身边的小猫也醒了过来。  
“主人？外面是谁啊？”洛天依见乐正绫在穿戴衣物，赶紧想要起身却被阻止。  
“天依，听话，变回原型，先离开这里，等到我找你再回来。”乐正绫回头抱住了洛天依，将自从她显出人形就一直没用过的红色项圈重新戴在她脖子上。  
“喵……主人……”洛天依有了不好的预感，她头一次没有听乐正绫的命令，倔强的维持着人形，紧紧攥着她的衣服。  
“不要让我重复第二遍。”乐正绫甩开洛天依的手，血红色的眸子带着寒意。  
“喵……”洛天依害怕地缩了缩脖子，乖乖地变回小灰猫，碧绿的眸子水汪汪地看着乐正绫。  
“听话。”乐正绫不敢再看，拿起披风，转身离开卧室。  
古堡的大门被粗暴地撞开，手持武器的人们冲进了古堡，最前面的一人脸上还有没痊愈抓伤，古堡的主人，也就是这个故事的主角，独自坐在古堡中，面对着暴怒的人民，身后的房间里，一只灰猫无精打采地蜷缩在床上，在听见外面的打斗声后，她从窗户跳了下去，跑到了很远的地方，等待着来接她的人。  
“什么嘛，我们的故事哪里是悲剧。”座位上的人气愤地扔下手中的书，一对灰耳朵不满地抖动着。  
“谁惹小猫咪生气了。”外面飞来一只翅膀有着红色细纹的蝙蝠，到达小猫身边时化成一位有着血红双眸和黑色长发的吸血鬼。  
“主人！”小猫扑到吸血鬼身上，尾巴因为开心左右摆动着。  
“这习惯还没改掉啊。”乐正绫摸了摸洛天依的耳朵，无奈地笑了笑。  
或许，传说真的不可信吧，人家主仆生活得好好的，虽然对于传说中的那些讨伐吸血鬼的人们，是个不折不扣的悲剧。


End file.
